Miss Informed
by girlthatwrites
Summary: Lily literally stumbled back into the Fosters lives shortly after the arrival of Callie and her brother Jude. Lily and Callie's instant bonding is frowned upon by many in the household. Will Lily and Callie leave the past behind to learn what family is? Will Lily's ability to read people bring Callie closer to the person she wants most? Or will one of them make everything go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a bit short and it's an original character for this chapter but please don't toss it aside instantly. I would love to get your feedback on this. Thank you._**

* * *

I stepped outside into the bright sunlight of Mission Bay, slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder before starting off down the street. It felt as though it had been a life-time since I had walked down this street, but it had only been six years ago, after the divorce was finalized. I moved with my mom, the far more responsible of my two parents, out to Massachusetts. She lost her job and had to severely downgrade, first moving into an apartment and then finally deciding she could no longer afford to raise me. Now, I am back living with my dad in our old home, where he lives with his newest girlfriend who either spends her time in the house sleeping or eating and certainly making now effort to get to know me. I did not want to get to know her, anyway; she knew just as well as I did that she would be gone within a couple weeks, if that. My dad was not home very much, either, now that he was thirty-two and decided to get his life together by joining the fire department.

I had barely taken twenty steps down the street when I heard a loud noise behind me, a little ways back. I looked over my shoulder to spot him: Rowler. Rowler was the pitbull that belonged to the psycho neighbors that used to live next to my dad, and apparently still do. If I thought dogs were stupid and had poor memories before, I certainly did not think that now as Rowler began chasing me down the street, just as he used to when I was younger. Thankfully, Rowler had aged far quicker than I had, and he ran slower than he used. Still, he is a dog, and the day I can easily outrun a pitbull will be the day hell freezes over.

I knew that my only form of escape would be to hide until the dog gave up on me, but it would easily sniff me out in any of the bushes or trees nearby. I looked around as I sprinted, spying a familiar house. I was not even sure if the previous occupants still lived there, but that was a risk I was willing to take as I ran to the locked gate and hurled myself over the fence. In a second I heard the dog slam against the door, snarling and raking at the door with its claws. I jumped up quickly, running toward the door that led into a brightly lit kitchen. I spun around once inside, slamming the door shut with my back and closing my eyes briefly with a small sigh.

I suddenly became very aware of the silence in the room and opened my eyes to glance at the people sitting or standing around the kitchen. The only two I really recognized were Stef and her wife Lena, and I could guess who three of the people at the table were, but two were completely new faces. I put on a huge, fake smile as I stepped away from the door, feigning a curtsy. "The Fosters, lovely to see you all again," I said in a chipper voice. I stepped forward, quickly hugging Stef and Lena. "It's been so long," I said to them before ruffling Jesus's and Brandon's hair. "Nearly six years," I continued, "and you've all grown so much. Oh, Mariana, I _love_ the nose ring." I tapped the flat rhinestone stud I had in my nose. "Twinsies," I said, adding in a fake giggle. I started walking backward toward the entrance hall of the house after I could no longer here Rowler attacking the fence. "It was lovely to catch up with you all, and hello to the newbies," I ended with before turning and rushing out the front door.

Out on the porch, I glanced both ways before continuing my walk to school. Sure, my reunion with the Fosters had not gone as planned, but I did not exactly plan it at all in the first place. I thought they would have moved by now, or Jesus and Mariana would have been gone after all of Jesus's fights in school. I doubted I would see much of them around anymore, unless Lena was still vice principal where I would be attending school. Even then, the classes were big enough for me to not have any classes with them. Honestly, I did not really want to become close with the Fosters again. I would not fit in with them; we were so different. They were such a…_family_.

* * *

**_So the next chapter will be from Callie's perspective and I'm probably going to keep alternating._**


	2. Chapter 2: Callie Jacob

I spun around to grab the juice off the table, just barely missing Jesus running by with a piece of overly buttered toast sticking out of his mouth. "Plate," Lena reminded Jesus, setting it down in front of him as he sat. "It's for food." Jesus opened his mouth wide to let the toast drop onto the plate, causing Jude to giggle quietly in the seat next to me. I poured Jude a little bit of juice before pouring myself some and handing the carton off to Stef's outstretched hand.

"Do you have any projects coming up, Jude?" I asked him curiously, trying even more lately to help him keep up with his schoolwork. "Do you need help with it or anything?"

"I think Connor would be the perfect person to help him, actually," Lena suggested, giving Jude a pointed look that made him blush a bit and made me feel nervous. I loved Jude, and I wanted him to be happy, but there were a lot of other people out there ready to destroy the happiness of others in a heartbeat.

"Good morning, everyone," Brandon said when he walked into the kitchen with Mariana trailing in behind him with her phone in her hand. I made eye contact with him briefly before directing my line of vision to the plate in front of me that Stef had piled up with eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, love," Stef said in a sing-song voice while she adjusted her belt. "Jesus, Jude, Mariana, let's go. Mariana, sweetheart, before you even say anything about how you've had nothing to eat, I will get you a bagel at the coffee shop on the way to the doctor's office."

"Ew, no, I don't want my weight to be wrong because I ate some five hundred calorie bagel," Mariana said with a look of disgust.

"Then get some fruit and let's go. We have the first appointment at-"

Stef was cut short by the sound of something scraping against the fence outside the house. I looked out the window in the kitchen but could hardly see anything below it. Suddenly, a girl around my age burst through the door and slammed it shut with her eyes closed. She was shorter than me by a few inches, but the shoes she was wearing made her look a little taller. She was pale, with burgundy wavy hair that came down past her shoulders. She had piercings all the way up the side of her ear, a nose ring, and thick black eyeliner surrounding her eyes. When she opened her eyes to look at us with a big smile, I could see that her irises were green from where I was standing. I glanced over at Stef and Lena, who both seemed to be suffering some kind of shock.

The girl suddenly began going around, saying hello to the Fosters and making comments before greeting the "newbies" and heading out the front door. I looked back at Stef and Lena, tilting my head to the side a bit.

"Who was that?" I asked them, pointing toward the door where the girl had just left. "Is that like a normal thing, or…"

"Was that…" Jesus said, trailing off as he stared at the door. "Naw, it couldn't be."

"I think it was…" Mariana said with a hint of disbelief in her voice. "I haven't seen her in, like, five or six years."

"Six years exactly," Stef said with a nod, still looking a bit shocked. "That was a messy divorce." She glanced down at her watch absently before doing a double take and clapping her hands briskly. "We can talk about Lily's sudden reappearance into our lives again on the way to the doctors. Let's go, let's go!"

Jesus, Mariana, and Jude scrambled to follow Stef out the door while I took up Jesus's now empty seat that was as far away from Brandon as possible. Lena still looked confused as she finished packing up our lunches and cleaning some dishes. She did not talk much on the way to school, either, and I knew that if I tried to ask her any questions about the mysterious girl from school that she would not respond to them or give detailed answers. I did not want to, but I knew that my only choice would be to ask Brandon who she was, and lately things with Brandon had seemed a bit…strained. The answers we gave each other were always short and distant nowadays, like when we met for the very first time.

Fortunately, I did not have to try to casually bring up the subject because right when we stepped out of the car, I spotted the girl from this morning sitting by herself on a picnic table and reading. I elbowed Brandon's arm once Lena was far enough away not to hear us and gestured toward the girl reading.

"Who's she?" I asked again. "No one told me earlier."

"Uh, I think that's Lily Dorchadas," Brandon replied, as if I was supposed to know who she was. When he realized I was still lost, he began to explain more while we walked toward the building. "She was born here and lived here until she was ten, when her parents had a really bad divorce. She got along really well with us, Mariana especially, but then she was suddenly shipped cross-country and we were never really able to keep in touch. Her dad stayed in the house. He's that guy up the street with a different second car in his driveway every few weeks or months."

"Didn't Stef say he was a firefighter?" I asked Brandon. "Isn't it kind of hard to take care of a kid alone with a job like that?"

"Maybe," Brandon said with a shrug, "but her mom doesn't seem to have kept her on a tight leash, either, so maybe she's used to it. Her parents were always pretty carefree. They were only in their mid-twenties when I knew them."

"Oh…"

After that, I was not sure what to say to Brandon and gave him a quick wave before departing to my locker. Once I had all my books I closed my locker door to find that Lily was standing at the locker next to me, dumping out random papers inside into the trash. She glanced at me, a look of recognition flashing across her face, but she did not say anything along the lines of "sorry about interrupting your breakfast".

"You'd think they would clean these things out before a new student takes one," she remarked casually, throwing away the last bit of paper. "This thing is disgusting."

"Yeah, I went through that not too long ago," I responded, trying not to sound too awkward or eager. "Hey, um, weird question, but did you-"

"Run through your house to escape a crazy dog this morning? Yeah. It won't happen again. I don't think the Fosters will be too pleased to have me back."

"Why not?" I asked her with a furrowed brow, adjusting the strap on my backpack.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me. "Look at them, look at me. Where do I fit in with that family?"

She threw a few books in her locker before walking away to get to her first class, but I was left there leaning against the locker. All I could think about was the last thing she had said. _Where do I fit in with that family?_


End file.
